En el ancensor
by Niamh32
Summary: Después de una dura semana hotchner solo puede pensar en llegar a casa... Quitarse el traje, la corbarta... Cenar... Descansar... Pero un apagón acaba con sus planes... Un apagón general y una chica. Una joven y desconocida decidida a romper todos sus prejuicios...


**Los personajes de la serie no me pertenecen ni me pertenecerán...**

Corta historia con la que quiero presentar a un personaje propio... Que incluire en otro fanfic dentro de poco...

La tarde estaba siendo peor de lo que llegó a imaginar, mucho mas larga y agotadora seguro.

Lo único en lo que podía pensar era en llegar a casa y quitarse el dichoso traje.

Por el día de hoy estaba cansado hasta de la corbata que llevaba puesta.

Aaron fue recogiendo despacio la mesa de su despacho.

La mayoría de los agentes se habían ido hacia horas. Incluso no quedaba nadie de su equipo. Por lo que solo escuchaba en su camino al ascensor, sus suaves pasos en el suelo.

Por lo general le gustaba trabajar en aquel silencio atípico. Adelantar papeleo de forma tranquila, sin el estrés de dejarlo para el último momento. E irse a casa sintiendo que había hecho su trabajo.

Excepto aquel día.

Pero no era para menos, la marcha de Kate lo había dejado con la tarea de elegir a un nuevo miembro para su equipo.

Encima, para llegar a ese punto debía nadar entre las cientos de solicitudes que lo habían bombardeado, desde que se hizo oficial la baja de la agente.

Solo era otra de sus muchas obligaciones.

A veces echaba de menos la época en la que podía irse tras redactar un simple informe de operación.

Sonrió con amargura al recodar aquellos tiempos e ironía ante su situación. Había logrado casi todo lo que se propuso en el F.B.I. Y sentía como una parte de él estaba al borde de su propia resistencia.

Aunque debía reconocerse, aunque solo fuera para sí mismo que llevaba odiando aquel día desde el instante en que abrió los ojos a primera hora de la mañana.

Nevo durante toda la noche anterior y para la hora del desayuno tuvo que luchar, primero, pala en mano con un metro de muro tras la puerta. Para después hacerlo con el motor helado durante casi media hora.

Mientras su adorable hijo le recordaba una y otra vez que habían anunciado la nevada durante toda la semana anterior. Pero cómo saberlo si él se había pasado prácticamente toda la semana en Los Ángeles.

Y como bien sabe Murphy, dejo tarde a Jack en su escuela. Llegando con más de hora y media de retraso a la oficina.

Había estado huraño y hosco todo el día evitando tanto como lo evitan a él. Incluso Rossi desistió de sus lamentables esfuerzos por animarlo, tras la respuesta que le dio.

"Algunos aquí tenemos que trabajar."

Dave entendió que su amigo tenia uno de esos días y lo dejó solo tras su escritorio.

Ni siquiera paró para tomarse su descanso, prefirió comer algo ligero de la máquina; con la gran acumulación de carpetas que poblaban su mesa; hoy no tendría el lujo de salir a almorzar.

Por eso ahora su estomago se retorcía hambriento.

Hizo una lista mental de todas sus futuras acciones, nada mas llegar a casa, mientras esperaba el ascensor.

1) Quitarse los malditos zapatos.

2) Deshacerse de la corbata.

No, quemar la corbata. La odiaba.

3) Pedir comida a domicilio, pedir la peor bomba de relojería para las arterias, en forma de pizza que se le ocurriera.

4) Darse un baño durante lo que tardarse la pizza en llegar.

Ni iba a pararse a pensar en el pobre repartidor bajo la tormenta de nieve. Hoy no.

Al entrar en el ascensor todo su cuerpo se quejo, dolorido por el cansancio.

Llevaba trabajando todo la semana, cada día era uno de los primeros en comenzar y el último en acabar.

Decidió que tal vez debía dejar el baño para después de la cena, no quería quedarse dormido sobre la mesa.

Ya podía imaginarse a sí mismo devorando la cena.

Extra de queso, carne de cerdo... Baicon... Salsa mucha salsa... Y no podía faltar chorizo...

Recordó de pronto que siempre quiso probarla con chorizo, pero Haley jamás lo habría permitido... Y después siempre se había preocupado por enfermedades que de pronto comenzaron a aparecer en su radar. Desde caries o colesterol, pasando por ataques de corazón o osteoporosis. Hasta cáncer de colón. Y una larga lista que sonaban aún peor y que no podía permitirse.

Tan ensimismado estaba que no se dio cuenta de que el ascensor se detenía hasta que escucho el pitido de las puertas.

Maldijo en su interior, solo le faltaban 11 pisos para llegar a su coche*. Y lo último que le apetecía era compartir el ascensor.

Respiro hondo pensando que quién fuera estaría deseando, tanto como él, marcharse a casa.

Cuando alzo la vista se encontró a una chica joven, tal vez demasiado joven para aquel edificio. Que lo miraba desde abajo por su escasa estatura. Sintió sus ojos verdes clavados en él a través de los cristales de unas gafas moradas. Pero no lograba entender por qué estaba allí parada, simplemente sujetando las puertas, sin entrar.

-Sabe que dos cuerpos no pueden ocupar el mismo espacio, ¿Verdad?

-¿Qué?_ le pregunto aún confuso.

-Física, si usted no se aparta un poco yo no paso, señor.

La chica sonrió divertida, Hotchner miró sus propios pies un segundo antes de entender las palabras. Estaba parado justo en la entrada, tan deseoso por salir que prácticamente nunca entró.

-Perdón._ logró balbucear la disculpa avergonzado mientras se adentraba en el cubículo.

Observó a la chica pasar; llevaba una mochila, como las que usaba su hijo, tan llena que apenas era capaz de ver la espalda de su parka* marrón. Se la quito y la dejo con cuidado en el suelo.

Podía oír la música que salía de uno de sus auriculares sueltos, se sorprendió al reconocer musica de cámara.

No sabía que los jóvenes de ahora les pudiera gustar la música clásica.

La pequeña mano tocó uno de los botones para marcar un subterráneo inferior al suyo. Destinado a los agentes comunes.

Hotchner iba al -1, con plazas asignadas. El -2 era para agentes, si, pero libres. Eso le sentó bien. Sería una estupidez, pero era un pequeño beneficio por ser jefe de equipo.

Se sintió seguro de mirarla de reojo, la atención de la estudiante ( así la llamo en su mente) estaba fija en las puertas cerradas, mientras el ascensor comenzaba de nuevo a descender.

La melena castaña recogida en una trenza, ladeada hacia su hombro izquierdo, hacia él. Imagino los verdes ojos bajo las llamativas gafas.

Altos pómulos, una pequeña naricilla acorde con sus diminutas proporciones. Tanto era así que los labios parecían aun mas carnosos de lo que realmente eran. O eso pensó él en aquel momento.

Dejo viajar su vista hasta el indicador, que ya marcaba el piso 8. Para volver a regresar a ella, fue incapaz de apartarla de aquel cuerpo diminuto por más de un segundo. Por eso pudo ubicarla cuando todo comenzó.

Un segundo antes todo iba bien, tras ese segundo, las luces se habían apagado sin previo aviso. No tuvieron tiempo para decir o hacer nada más, antes de sentir como seguían cayendo.

Y reaccionó, cubriendo, con sus brazos los hombros de la estudiante mientras sus pequeños dedos se le clavaban en la carne de su cintura.

 _ **"Cuando estás en peligro tu cerebro envía suficiente adrenalina al torrente sanguíneo para que estés alerta, que el tiempo parece eterno..."**_

Desde luego a ambos aquellos segundos de caída libre se les hicieron eternos. No gritaron, no hablaron. Tan solo tuvieron tiempo para morirse de miedo mientras contenían el aliento bajo un estruendo de cristal que chocaba contra algo duro.

Y tan repentino como comenzó, todo acabó.

La caja metálica se detuvo de golpe, bajo el chirrío de metal, que producían los frenos de emergencia. Pero aun así no se sintieron seguros del todo bajo la densa penumbra.

Aaron sentía su acelerado corazón bombardeando descontrolado. Cada latido retumbando en las sienes y los oídos. Su fuerte respiración al compás de la de la chica, que aún lo abrazaba como si él fuera su único salvavidas.

Podía sentir su cálido cuerpo sufriendo tanto como el propio en la lucha por tranquilizarse.

La luz de emergencia chisporroteó un par de veces antes de encenderse, sentenciando lo que ocurría.

Horrorizado Hotchner lo comprendió, se habían quedado atrapados en aquel ascensor.

-No... ¡No...!_ se deshizo de los brazos de la chica, ignorándola completamente, en medio de la ira que le invadió._ ¡No joder...¡ ¡Hoy no!

Quiso golpear la puertas, abrirlas a patadas y por la fuerza si era necesario. Le importaba una mierda un nudillo roto. Todo lo que Aaron quería era salir de allí y llegar a casa.

Comerse su pizza y darse su baño. Pensó que tampoco pedía le pedía tanto a la vida.

-Dígame que no es claustrofóbico.

La voz a su espalda le recordó que no estaba solo. Era serena como si no estubieran atrapdos. Como si ya hubiera aceptado que no había salida.

Pero la había, tenía que haberla. Toqueteó el fino espacio que había entre las puertas desesperado, intentando que sus dedos entrasen para hacer palanca.

Cuando se convenció de que eso no funcionaria se giro hacia el tablero de botones buscando el de la campana amarilla. Alguien lo escucharía.

Pulsó y volvió a pulsar cada vez mas enloquecido sin que ese botón emitiera ningún sonido. Estaba completamente muerto como el ascensor.

-Es eléctrico no va a funcionar._ Se volvió hacia la voz suave, que parecía hablarle a un niño testarudo, fuera de sí.

-Yo al menos lo estoy intentando, ¿qué haces tú?_ Le preguntó con dureza. Tal vez ella no tuviera la culpa de lo que pasaba, pensó que estaba siendo mezquino. Pero no pudo impedir atacarla solo por estar allí.

El rostro de la chica permaneció impasible, ignorando el tono, solo lo miraba fijamente.

-Ahorrar energías, además no querrá tener que lidiar con un ataque de nervios mio. ¿Verdad?

La contempló incrédulo mientras ella tan solo se agacho hasta la mochila inspeccionando su contenido. Una oleada de ojeriza, por ella, le inundaba. Era absurdo, acaba de conocerla, pero para él se lo estaba ganando a pulso.

-Los generadores no tardaran en activarse._ Se tranquilizo Hotchner en voz alta. Si, tardaban, pero estarían apunto de encenderse y podrían salir.

Concentro su mirada en el teclado digital esperando verlo volver a la vida, hasta que una risa sarcástica le llego desde el suelo.

Indignado bajo la vista hasta ella, la chica se había sentado con sus piernas en cruz concentrada en toquetear un móvil. Ni siquiera se dignó a mirarle al hablar.

-En caso de emergencia no utilicen los ascensores, por favor utilicen las escaleras._ recito ella con alegría. Mientras sacaba otro móvil de su mochila y lo manipulaba.

-¿Está riéndose de mí?_ al fín logró que alzase su cabecita castaña hasta él dignándose a mirarlo

-Estoy tranquilizándole. Si se cabrea conmigo no le dará un ataque de ansiedad. ¿Funciona?_ le preguntó divertida logrando que el cabreo aumentara un poco mas.

Él se pregunto lo mismo, ¿funcionaba? Bueno, la verdad es que había dejado de querer golpear las puertas hasta destrozarlas o romperse algún hueso.

Sonrió irónico por segunda vez en aquel día. Él era el analista de conducta, el que sabía tranquilizar a la gente en casos de emergencia y allí estaba, siendo tranquilizado por una estudiante.

-Un poco. ¿Qué ha querido decir con lo de no usarlos?

-Los generadores de emergencia no dan energía a todo el edificio cuando se va la luz. Solo a los puntos mas necesarios...

-Y los ascensores no se utilizan en caso de emergencia._ Termino Aaron por ella derrotado.

-Así es, por lo que le recomiendo que llame a casa y se siente, va a ser una noche larga. Además me dará tortícolis con lo alto que es.

Pero no se sentó, aún no. No necesitaba llamar a casa. Hoy Jack se quedaba a pasar la noche en casa de su amigo Kevin. Saco su móvil decidido y marcó.

-Llamare a la policía. Vendrán a sacarnos.

-Este apagón sera general, si ha afectado a este edificio. Dudo que sea prioritario un par de personas sin un solo rasguño atrapadas en un ascensor. Solo logrará quedarte sin batería.

Supo que llevaba razón pero no dejaría de intentarlo, no pensaba quedarse sentado allí sin hacer nada, pensó con cabezonería.

Tras unos 5 tonos de llamada al fin le atendieron. Pero una voz apagada y mecánica fue lo que le hablo.

-Ha llamado al servicio de emergencias de la policía_ El mensaje no se detuvo y a él se le cayo el alma a los pies._ en estos momentos todas nuestras lineas están ocupadas, espere a ser atendido o intentelo de nuevo pasados unos minutos. Gracias por su paciencia.

-Joder..._ apago la llamada derrotado por la inminente verdad. No saldrían de allí. Estaban atrapados.

Por lo que no le quedo otra cosa por hacer que sentarse en el suelo junto a la estudiante.

-Soy Ana._ La chica extendió su mano en su dirección y él tomo la cálida y pequeña mano.

-Aaron_ El apretón de su parte fue firme y seguro, pero sin ejercer demasiada fuerza.

Se quedaron contemplándose durante un par de segundos hasta que Ana rompió el contacto para coger un maletín que había a su lado derecho. Ni siquiera se lo había visto al entrar.

-En la mochila hay comida. Espero que no seas vegetariano.

Era cierto, antes de que todo comenzara se moría de hambre. Pero no era correcto que tomara sin mas sus cosas. Su madre le había enseñado educación y buenos modales.

-No importa. Estoy bien._ Se obligo a decir en voz alta. Por mas que deseara atacar lo que fuera que tuviera allí dentro.

Pero su estomago rugió furioso, haciéndose notar. Y solo pudo sonrojarse avergonzado cuando la chica levanto su mirada del maletín donde rebuscaba.

No recordaba cuando fue la ultima vez que se había sonrosado delante de una mujer. Y joder, era una cría.

-No me obligues a sacar las cosas, anda, que estoy ocupada.

La observo sacar una tablet y como con los móviles comenzó a trabajar en ella. Sin mas él se centro en abrir la mochila y el olor a comida basura lo asalto. Saco poco a poco tres bolsas de comida diferente.

China, hamburguesas y lo que le parecían ser Kebad.

No le pregunto por que llevaba tanta comida fría en la mochila. O por que debajo de esta había 4 botellas de alcohol también distintas.

Lo único que quería era comer algo. Ni siquiera era capaz de , no era su pizza con chorizo, pero Aaron no pensaba quejarse en aquel momento.

-¿Y qué haces?_ le pregunto una vez que se decidió por un kebad.

-La batería de la luz de emergencia no durara mucho mas. A saber los años que tiene. Cuando se apague solo tendremos los móviles para iluminarnos. Así que los pongo en ahorro.

Ante ese comentario la miro asombrado, él había pensado en como salir de allí, creyendo que ella no estaba haciendo nada en absoluto. Sin embargo, Ana había pasado de la sorpresa inicial y hacia planes para las horas que les quedaban.

Gano puntos ante los ojos de Aaron. Por lo que en silencio saco sus propios aparatos y los dejó en el espacio vacío que había entre ellos. Queriendo ayudar, pero sin querer reconocer que esa cría estaba siendo la mas madura de los dos.

-No es la primera vez que te quedas atrapada en un ascensor, ¿verdad?

-La verdad es que si._ su sonrisa le ilumino el rostro y el hombre no pudo mas que imitarla._ Pero si no estoy distraída recordaré que me aterran los ascensores.

Se encogió de hombros como si nada, su vista viajo hasta la comida mientras él tragaba con esfuerzo un bocado de Kebad.

Nunca lo había probado, y aunque estaba frío le supo mejor de lo que pensó en un principio.

-Te dan miedo._ No lo pregunto, era una confirmación. Aunque no pudo evitar decirlo con duda.

-Lo que me da miedo es morir aplastada dentro de uno.

La estudio, no había ni una sola muestra de miedo o incertidumbre en ella. No sudaba, ni miraba nerviosa a cada rincón buscando algún indicio de que el ascensor caía al vacío. No temblaba ni podía ver en ella mas que serenidad.

Pero recordó cuando si lo había echo. Ese par de eternos segundos, en los que sus dedos se aferraron a él. Si, temía morir así. Ahora solo ignoraba esos miedos para no perder el control.

-¿Cuánto crees que tardaran en encontrarnos?_ Ella solo se encogió de hombros, de nuevo, despreocupada antes de responder.

-El cambio de turno de seguridad no es hasta las 8 de la mañana. Aunque espero que la luz vuelva antes. No me apetece estar aquí hasta entonces.

-¿Y qué haces aquí?_ Ella lo miro por encima de la hamburguesa que mordía, sin entenderle._ En el edificio._ Le aclaro.

-Pues salir e ir a casa igual que tú. Debí echar agua o algún refresco aquí.

-¿Solo hay alcohol? De dónde lo has sacado de todas formas.

-Pues de una tienda..._ le respondió de manera remolona, como si fuera un juego.

-¿De verdad? ¿Tienes ya la edad legal para comprarlo?_ le cuestiono de nuevo Hotchner con toda la autoridad que sus años le habían enseñado.

-¿Cómo me venderían sino todo ese alcohol?

La mirada de la chica lo estudio de arriba a bajo, repasándolo con descaro. Y Aaron prefirió evitar imaginarse como lograba conseguir todo lo que quisiera una chica joven y tan bonita como ella.

-Además se supone que estoy sola en casa y debo mantener mi fachada...

No supo ni por donde empezar ante esa confección. Pero no era el padre de aquella chica y mucho menos quiso reprenderla por algo que incluso él hizo mas de una vez a su edad.

-Está bien, hay algo mas que sepas que deba saber. Sobre estar atrapado en un ascensor.

-Déjame pensar..._ Ana se detuvo pensando con su mirada en la de Aaron._ Estas latas de sardinas no son herméticos, todos los ascensores tienen respiraderos. Lo de quedarse sin aire solo pasa en el cine.

-Es bueno saberlo.

-Pero eso si, pasaremos calor._ Dijo casi en un susurro mientras se quitaba su parka, quedándose con una rebeca* amplia y negra.

Dejándole entrever por la abertura una camiseta blanca con dibujos florales. Hotchner asintió distraído, concentrado en la figura de la chica durante un par de segundos de más.

-Y no llamas a nadie, para avisar._ Le pregunto sintiéndose casi obligado a rellenar el silencio.

-No, vivo sola, por lo que...

Ana se estiro un poco para coger una de las botellas y abrirla, mientras él luchaba consigo mismo por mantenerse callado.

-No deberías beberte eso._ Hotchner no pudo hacer mucho contra su lado paternal. Y acabo soltándolo. La chica lo miro divertida otra vez.

-¿Por estar en un edificio del gobierno?_ Un escalofrío atravesó su cuerpo, ante la seductora voz que ella utilizo para preguntar.

Como pudo aguanto el tipo, fingiendo una tranquilidad que no tenía. Calor... Si ahora si que podía sentir el calor recorriendo sus entrañas.

-Es una razón muy buena, sobretodo teniendo en cuenta que debes ser menor. Pero sobretodo, porque el alcohol deshidrata.

Despacio Aaron se fue quitando la chaqueta del traje, lo último que le apetecía era comenzar a sudar y demostrar los nervios que le recorrían de pies a cabeza.

-Si demuestro que puedo beber sin que te multen, ¿beberás conmigo?_ No supo que responder ante la proposición. La miro en un hito para ver si iba en serio y valla si Ana iba en serio.

¿Beber con ella?

Volvió a estudiar su rostro, intentando adivinar y decidirse, pero era la representación de la juventud.

No era solo por la ausencia de arrugas en el contorno de sus ojos. Sino que parecía que una aura de ternura infantil la envolvía.

Por las ropas que llevaba; un parka, una rebeca, vaqueros, unas converses y esa mochila; parecía mas una estudiante en su ultimo año de instituto o en el primero de universidad, que una adulta.

Aunque la pregunta que Aaron intentaba responderse, era si a él le apetecía ponerse a beber con una desconocida, con la mitad de años. Encerrados en un ascensor.

Y era cierto que llevaba todo el puñetero día queriendo romper algunas de las reglas autoimpuestas a las que siempre se ceñía.

-De acuerdo. Si tienes edad beberé contigo._ Sonrió, deseando por una vez perder una apuesta.

-Vale..._ La chica se levanto de un salto suave, sorprendiéndolo, con una agilidad que supo que él jamas había poseído. Y menos ahora._ Pero tendrás que quitarte esa corbata. Me está agobiando solo de verla. ¿Trato?_ Se río con ella, a él también llevaba horas agobiandole.

-Trato.

La chica se llevo la mano a la parte izquierda de la rebeca, alzando un poco la lana. Dejando ver la identificación federal que llevaba pinzada al bolsillo del pantalón.

La mano del hombre voló inconscientemente, hasta tener el plástico entre los dedos, tirando de ella. Pero no solo acercó la prueba sino que el cuerpo de Ana siguió el movimiento, llevada por la fuerza que utilizaba.

Tubo que arrodillarse para quedar a la altura de la foto y verla bien con la escasa luz que habia. Y hay estaba, era ella, pero en nada se parecía a su versión real.

Con el pelo recogido en lo que paresia un moño bajo, sin las gafas, poseía la seriedad y la madurez que le faltaba a la chica que tenia al lado. Y había algo en esa foto que se le hacia conocido. Pero se recordó a si mismo que solo era una foto de rutina y que todos parecían iguales con ese fondo.

Aaron al fin alzo la vista y su cercanía lo sorprendió, pero no lo incómodo. Había algo en la confianza con la que se miraban que les resultaba natural a ambos estar así de cerca.

-Tu corbata me la debes..._ rompió el hechizo intentando enmascarar sus nervios con las bromas, dando un paso atrás. Pero él no se dejo engañar, solo lo dejo pasar sentándose de nuevo.

-No tan rápido listilla. Es tu foto. Pero pone Susa... Susan..._ Probo el nombre impreso leyendo de nuevo sin estar del todo seguro._ Susan McGarret...

-Susana no Susan. Ana es un diminutivo._ le sonrió triunfante y él no pudo mas que aceptar su derrota gratamente.

Susana... Mucho mas suave y dulce que Susan. Y desde luego le pegaba mas que un simple Ana. Tal vez Any... Pero era demasiado familiar, por lo que se decidió a empezar a llamarla Susana.

Tan formal y serio como pudo se quito la corbata de un solo movimiento para dársela...

-Tambien hay una botella de Whisky._ le soltó de repente mientras se sentaba de nuevo a menos de un metro de él.

-¿Cómo sabes que me gusta el Whisky?

-Dímelo tú que me has llamado listilla..._ Casi se atragantó con la bebida de lo mala que estaba, necesito toser un par de veces antes de poder respirar de nuevo.

-Y por eso te vengas con este brebaje. Esto no puede ser Whisky.

-Es lo único que puede permitirse la gente joven como yo, don clase media-alta._ Aunque le hablaba con un claro tono de burla tubo que mirarla para asegurarse. Y si, en sus ojos no había el menor rastro de enfado o rencor por sus palabras_ Además mi venganza será no decirte mi edad.

-Eso no es una venganza, lo sabes ¿verdad?_ le dio otro trago a aquel garrafón y tubo que reconocerse que una vez que su garganta dejaba de arder no estaba tan malo.

-Si que lo es. No hay nada peor para ti, que un acertijo así, sin resolver.

Y hay lo supo...

-Me conoces...

-Aaron Hotchner, jefe de unidad de la U.A.C. Tus chicos y tú sois famosos por aquí. La gente habla de ti y a mi me gusta escuchar.

-Y qué mas dicen de mi.

-Viudo, padre de un niño de 10 años. Eras fiscal antes de unirte a los buenos.

-Los fiscales también son de los buenos...

-Los abogados no..._ ambos rieron por el chiste malo. Todo el intercambio de frases apenas duro un minuto. Susana parecía estimularle y eso le gustaba.

Eso o el alcohol barato le estaba empezando a hacer efecto, aunque apenas había bebido, aún.

-Pues ahora entiendo menos que vallas a torturarme así. Si sabes que soy criminalista, que soy bueno analizando a la gente ya sabrás que averiguare tu edad._ Ella alzo una ceja incrédula ante su arrogancia pero no titubeó.

-Ya te digo yo que no.

-¿Estas intentando la sicología inversa para que lo sienta un reto personal?

-No que va... ¿Funciona?_ la chica utilizó el mismo tono risueño con el que le pregunto minutos antes.

-Un poco._ Tubo que reírse por la manera en que se le ilumino el rostro a la chica.

-Pasame las papas.

-Si señorita.

-No me llames señorita que estuve casada._ inconscientemente apretó tanto la bolsa al oírla que las papas crujierón bajo sus dedos. Solo pudo mirarla sorprendido sin saber que decir ante aquello.

-¿Durante cuánto tiempo 5 minutos?

-Ja... ja... ja... Muy gracioso. Fueron algo mas que 5 minutos._ Susana tiro del paquete dejándolo estático por su sarcasmo. La imagen de la estudiante inmadura que se había forjado en la mente de Aaron se perdía por completo._ Y no pienso seguir respondiendo.

-Vale ahora si que me ha picado la curiosidad. Voy a saber tu edad._ sentenció decidido.

-No te la voy a decir... Es mi venganza recuerdas.

-Aunque no me lo digas en cuanto vuelva la luz sera tan sencillo como mirar en tu expediente._ Intento razonar con ella, cada vez mas interesado. Si que era una buena venganza. Pero ella solo se encogió de hombros cabezota.

Se contemplaron durante un par de segundos hasta que su mente ideo la forma.

-20 preguntas._ Susana estallo en carcajadas ante la ocurrencia._ Si, eso es... Deja de reírte porque lo sabré en 20 preguntas._ Pero ella no podía parar, su risa era suave, fresca y muy contagiosa.

-¿De verdad los norteamericanos jugáis a eso? Pensé que solo era un mito.

-¿No naciste en Norteamerica?

-Es tu primera pregunta criminólogo. ¿Qué ganaré cuando pierdas?_ lo pincho con arrogancia.

-No voy a perder, así que pon tú el premio.

-Ya lo pensaré. Si tu ganas, que lo dudo... Te comprare una botella del mejor Whisky que puedo permitirme.

-De más de 5$ por favor. Tengo mas que suficiente con este matarratas.

-Haré como si no hubiera escuchado eso. Esta bien nada de preguntas directas.

-Qué gracia tendría preguntarte en que año naciste.

-Me refiero a que no puedes preguntarme cosas como, ¿cuál fue el taquillaso en tu último año de instituto?

-O venga esa era mi siguiente pregunta..._ fingió una pena que estaba muy lejos de sentir. Desde luego hacia muchísimo tiempo que no se divertía así con nadie._ Vale, pero a cambio tendré un margen de error de... 3 años. Tanto de más como de menos.

-No, ni hablar, eso es un margen de error de 6. Un año como mucho, en ambos sentidos.

-2... No aceptare menos._ dijo de manera tajante.

-Vale..._ concedió Susana divirtiéndose tanto como él._ Y no, no nací en Norteamerica.

-Espera, como sabré que no mientes solo para ganar.

-Cuando salgamos de aquí te mostrare mi carnet, ya que mi palabra, de que no te mentiré, no te vale.

-Lo siento, no quería decir que no confiara en tu palabra.

De manera despreocupada Susana fue doblando su parka dejándolo en el suelo con la forma casi perfecta de un cuadrado. Para pasar a quitarse las converse.

-¿Qué haces?

-Echarme, estoy incomoda de estar sentada. Vamos animate.

Aaron se miro los zapatos, si, llevaba horas deseando deshacerse de ellos. Cuando sus dedos casi rozaban los cordones, sintió su mano alrededor de su brazo.

-¡Espera!_ lo interrumpió alarmada de repente_ no te olerán los pies ¿verdad?_ se río sola y el solo pudo negar divertido por sus ocurrencias.

Era evidente que ya comenzaba a afectarle el alcohol y miro su botella, llevaba bebido casi un cuarto. Mucho mas de lo que había bebido él.

-Espero por tu bien que no.

Y tras unos minutos ambos estaban echados en el suelo del ascensor. Estirados, la contempló a placer, de nuevo. Así parecía incluso mas baja. Se fijo en sus pies, sin saber por qué. Pero es que eran diminutos, joder, y llevaba puestos unos calcetines de corazones y lazos rosas, con fondo en blanco.

No pudo evitarlo se sentó de nuevo para coger una de sus zapatillas. Casi podía abarcar el largo con una de sus manos.

De flores en diferentes tonos azules parecía tan infantil que no encajaba con la mujer que se le estaba formando en la mente.

-¿Qué haces?_ Hotchner la ignoro para mirar en el interior de la tela lo que buscaba. Pero tubo que darle la vuelta para encontrar la talla en la suela. 35.

La busco con la mirada, con la duda. Susana no había alzado mas que la cabeza del suelo. Ya había adivinado lo que el hombre hacia.

-Equivale a la talla 4 en U.S. O la 3,5, en la sección infantil. Mi hermana me las trajo de casa cuando fue este verano.

-¿Cuánto miden tus pies?

-Quieres dejar tranquilos a mis pies, o es qué tienes un fetiche secreto con ellos._ La sonrisa que acompaño al comentario estaban tan clara, que dejo caer el zapato abochornado por su idea.

-Solo estaba sorprendido. Hasta Jack usa ya mas número que tú.

-Si, bueno de repente deje de crecer. Supongo que sera genético. Aunque nadie mas en la familia ha sido nunca tan retaco como yo. Lo bueno es que suelen haber mejores ofertas en las tiendas infantiles.

Relajado le dio otro trago a la botella antes de echarse, sin darse cuenta de que se pegaba aun mas a su cuerpo.

-¿Por eso vistes tan infantil?

-¿Es tu segunda pregunta?_ Cierto, la apuesta, giro un poco la cabeza para mirar su perfil, concentrado en su tarea. Tenia una botella de whisky que ganarse.

-Si. Responde anda...

Pero no lo hizo, comenzó a buscar algo en el suelo, sin mover su vista del techo. Tras un par de segundos alzo un móvil en su mano derecha. Lo toqueteo para activar la linterna. Dejándolo después en el suelo boca abajo.

Hasta que sus ojos no se acostumbraron a la nueva iluminación, no noto lo oscuro que había estado antes. Miro de reojo la luz de emergencia y si, se estaba apagando poco a poco.

Esa chica no dejaba de sorprenderlo. Había bebido mucho mas tequila que él whisky, pero aun así permanecía mucho mas consciente de lo que le rodeaba.

Si, no dejaría de descolocar todos las ideas que se hacia de ella.

-No, no solo me visto así de infantil por que tenga la talla de una niña de 12 años. Tengo una fachada a la que dar vida.

-Cierto dijiste que tus padres no estaban en casa..._ Aaron pensó en las palabras que uso. Era cierto que lo había dicho al hablarle antes de mantener una fachada. Pero algo no encajaba._ Pero después dijiste que vivías sola, por lo que no tenias que llamar a nadie.

-Vas bien Watson_ Se río un poco de él.

-Yo seria Sherlock aquí...

-Sherlock ya se habría dado cuenta de que dije "se supone". Por lo que habría unido las piezas para deducir que...

-¡Estas infiltrada!_ No la dejo acabar y ambos se rieron de nuevo por el tono entusiasmado que utilizo.

-Elemental, mi querido Watson...

-Deja de reírte de mi.

-No, mi querido Aaron me río contigo, lo que es mucho mas divertido.

Algo se le removió en el pecho cuando la escucho llamarlo así. Hacia demasiado tiempo que nadie se dirigía a él de una forma tan cariñosa y cálida a la vez. Tal vez ella ni siquiera se había dado cuenta al seguir con la broma. Pero le gusto como su dulce y suave voz pronunció su nombre.

-Está bien. Sigamos. ¿Cuánto tiempo estuviste casada?

-El triple de tiempo, en calendario. Que de tiempo real vivido.

-Eso no es una respuesta. Pero aclara.

-Desde que nos casamos pasamos mas tiempo en destinos distintos que juntos compartiendo nuestras vidas.

-Y según el calendario cuántos meses fueron.

-60 meses..._ Aaron la miro molesto por esa repuesta.

-¿Vas a dejar de evadir las preguntas? No te pongas pasivo-agresiva.

-Haber preguntado años. Ahora a dividir por listillo y prejuzgar.

Hizo el calculo en su cabeza mientras ella se volvía a reír.

-Estuviste casada 5 años... Pero si eres una cría.

-Y dale... _ pudo notar la molestia en esas dos simples palabras_ Mi premio va ser escandalosamente caro como me sigas llamando cría o niña. Yo solo aviso.

Lo pensó un momento. La edad mínima para entrar en el F.B.I eran 23 años. Eso contando que no repitiera ningún curso universitario. Y que hubiera podido compaginar algún año de trabajo con los estudios.

Aunque se hubiera casado a los 18 y acabara de divorciarse también suman 23.

Pero por su actitud no parecía que estuviera saliendo de una ruptura tan dura. No, ya la había superado con creces.

Tal vez 24... 25 como mucho.

Se decidió... Daría esa cifra. Pero no quería terminar el interrogatorio. Deseaba conocer cada detalle suyo.

-Vale... A ver. No pareces irlandesa, ¿McGarrett es el apellido de tu ex?

-Si. Pero su abuelo era escocés no irlandés.

-¿Hay diferencia?

-Dímelo tú, ingles._ Hotchner la miro de reojo sintiéndose casi insultado. No tenia nada en contra de los ingles, pero era norteamericano.

-Lo pillo, la hay. Si sigues utilizando su apellido es que tú no pediste el divorcio.

-Eso no es una pregunta. Y te equívocas, yo lo pedí, pero odio el papeleo. Suficiente tuve con formalizar el matrimonio.

-¿Trabajas en el F.B.I. y odias el papeleo?

-Si, soy puras contradicciones. Que le voy a hacer. Además mi jefe de equipo lo hace todo por mi. Yo solo tengo que firmar.

-Eso no es legal.

-Mientras que no te chives..._ la miro escandalizado en parte por lo que le pedía, que iba en contra de las normas. Y en parte por la manera zalamera en que se lo pedía.

-Comprendes que soy jefe de equipo también. Técnicamente soy como tu jefe.

-Técnicamente no sabrías ni que existía de no habernos quedado aquí atrapados. Así que por lo que dure el encierro, no serenos agentes federales, tan solo Aaron y Ana.

-Susana... Ese te pega mas. ¿De dónde eres?_ lo pregunto sin pararse a pensar. Solo quería evitar que se diera cuenta de su declaración o de como había pronunciado su nombre.

-España. Andalucía en concreto. Está al sur de la península.

-No tienes acento.

-Si, lo perdí al poco de entrar en el ejército. Era la única andaluza de mi pelotón.

-Espera... Espera un momento._ Aaron se levanto hasta quedar sentado y la miro incrédulo durante un minuto solo contemplándola y negando con las manos de forma dramática._ ¿no vas a decir nada al respecto?

Susana imito su gesto y se sentó para mirarlo de frente divertida.

-Has dicho que esperara...

-¿Ejército?_ aun le costaba asimilarlo. Vale, no le costaba imaginársela con un arma en las manos, era un agente después de todo. Pero con un uniforme militar, le era imposible.

-Si, el ejército._ respondió ella con paciencia.

-Cuándo...

-¿En que año me uní o con cuantos años? Recuerda lo de las preguntas directas...

-Vale, con cuántos.

-Tenia 18.

-Pero a esa edad debías estar en la universidad, ¿no?

-No fui, me saque la carrera en la uned... A distancia._ le aclaro al verlo dudar._ Tengo la carrera de traducción e interpretación. Aunque no ejerzo. Como es obvió.

-¿Cuál es tu actual misión?

-Infiltrarme como consumidora de una nueva droga que se supone ayuda a los estudios. Mi perfil es el de...

-Una estudiante descuidada que tendrá que correr para aprobar._ termino por ella, queriendo lucirse.

-De hay que necesitara llevarme a casa todo el atrezo. Por cierto...

La chica se estiro acercándose al cuerpo de Aaron, incluso se sujeto en uno de sus muslos. Él no supo que hacer, teniéndola tan cerca que sentía como su rebeca le acariciaba el pecho. Solo pudo perderse en el olor a sandía que lo invadía.

Cuando al fin se separo de él, se sintió abandonado y tubo que luchar contra el deseo de retenerla. Al alzar la vista contemplo la botella que ya dirigía a esos labios carnosos.

Aaron le dio un trago a su propia botella para distraerse de esos pensamientos. Nada bueno sacaría si continuaba por ahí.

Por lo que en silencio se echo de lado, reposando la cabeza sobre su chaqueta, que ya era todo menos un cuadrado. Intento darle forma de nuevo con las manos.

-Esta bien continuemos. ¿Dónde te casaste?_ Era para medir su nivel de romanticismo, no es que sintiera una curiosidad morbosa claro que no. Se convenció a si mismo.

-En un porta-aviones. En aguas internacionales._ Aaron le dedicó de nuevo la expresión mas confusa y alucinada que pudo recrear._ No me mires así. Ambos teníamos misiones en Afganistan. No sabíamos cuando volveríamos a vernos. Si es que nos volvíamos a ver. Y el capitán le debía un par de favores a mi ex-.

-No se si es el acto mas frío y calculado de la historia o lo mas romántico que he escuchado jamás.

-Solo sé que no mucha gente puede presumir de tener mas de 3mil invitados a su boda.

-¿El anillo que llevas es el de compromiso?_ Esa sospecha le reconcomía por dentro desde que se fijara en el pequeño anillo de su anular izquierdo y necesitaba oírlo de sus labios.

Susana se miro los dedos, dibujando una sonrisa tierna cargada de amor. La idea de que seguía enamorada de ex- le rondo. Y sin saber como, eso lo molesto demasiado. Antes de responder ella se recostó de lado, quedando de cara a él.

-No, es un recuerdo. Mi padre se lo regalo a mi madre durante su noviazgo. Por eso va en la mano izquierda. Mi hermana se quedo con la alianza de boda.

Algo en el tono, triste y apagado, que usó para contárselo le dijo que en algún momento había perdido a sus padres y ese anillo era de lo poco que le quedaba de ellos. Quiso consolarla. Hablarle de la muerte de su padre y de como lo supero.

Pero ella se había perdido en algún recuerdo lejano y él no era nadie para meterse así en su vida. Aun.

-Bien, a ver... Elije un objeto, una comida y un lugar, para incluirlos en tu día perfecto._ Susana se inclino lo justo para dar un nuevo trago de tequila. Y volver a su lugar con una amplia sonrisa divertida que cubría sus labios.

-Algo donde poder escuchar sevillanas. Una tortilla de papas acompañaa de jamón. Y la cala de San Pedro en el Cabo de Gata. Pero solo en invierno que no hay turistas._ Aaron pudo por primera vez captar un acento diferente en su voz.

-Solo conozco la tortilla y el jamón... ¿Qué es el resto?_ Le pidió en voz baja, recolocando de nuevo la chaqueta.

-Las sevillanas es la musica originaria de Sevilla, la provincia donde crecí. El Cabo de Gata es uno de los parques naturales de Andalucía. A esa cala solo se puede ir a pie o en barca. Aunque hay dos chiringuitos... Bares de playa_ Le aclaro_ son ilegales. La urbanización esta completamente prohibida allí. La única fuente de agua es un pequeño manantial que mana de la roca. No hay cobertura y como digo en invierno esta completamente vacía.

-Suena a paraíso._ dijo distraído mientras volvía a pelearse con su improvisada almohada.

-Se acabo!_ Dijo tajante, él tan solo la miro extrañado._ apoyate en mi estomago. Me estas desesperando...

Se pregunto si iba en serio y al ver la determinación grabada en su mirada, supo que si. Tras ese segundo su mirada viajo de su rostro al duro suelo y de ahí a su estomago. Desde luego seria mucho mas cómodo.

Lentamente gateo el poco espacio que les separaba y como le había mandado echo su cabeza sobre su abdomen, sintiéndose observado. Aunque sabia que solo era un acto de amabilidad de su parte, no pudo evitar pensar en la calidez de su cuerpo. O sentir la firmeza de sus músculos al moverse al compás de su respiración.

-Por dónde íbamos... A si. Ese lugar es el paraíso.

-Entonces por que esta vacío en invierno._ Intento hablar con toda la naturalidad que pudo reunir, ignorando las ideas descabelladas que acudían a su mente.

-Los nudistas no practican vivac durante esos meses._ escucho la risa retumbar bajo su oído, mientras su cabeza intentaba asimilar las palabras.

Tubo que ladear su rostro para mirarla. Y eso si que fue un verdadero error.

Apenas podía ver su cara, pero tenia unas vistas perfectas, de su pecho. Y la duda relámpago en su consciencia. Cómo seria estar con ella en esa cala paradisiaca. Rodeados de naturaleza, completamente desnudos.

Tubo que desviar su atención al techo del ascensor, sabia que sus mejillas estaban encendidas por la manera en que le ardían. Su respiración se acelero sin poder evitarlo y dijo la primera estupidez que se le ocurrió, mientras obligaba a su pecho a normalizarse.

-¿Vivac?

-Acampada al raso, sin mas que un saco y un cuchillo. Te multan si pones una tienda o un campamento.

-Así que practicas nudismo._ No pudo evitar esa pregunta, sabia que era otro error y seguramente era el alcohol lo que le impulsaba a hablar. Pero tenia que sacarse la duda.

-¿En invierno? Ni loca._ Aaron asintió algo mas relajado. Si, no iba a negarse que no le importaría verla, en esa cala nadando desnuda, era un hombre después de todo. Pero era mas llevadero saber que no era tan ligera de cascos, como para desnudarse delante de desconocidos._ Se que la gente cree que en el mediterráneo no hace tanto frío, pero paso de que se me congele el culo, muchas gracias...

-Seria una lastima con ese culo_ ambos se quedaron helados.

Aaron contuvo la respiración preguntándose de donde había salido eso. Se alzo avergonzado, temiendo la reacción de Susana, sin querer mirarla a la cara. Intentaba asimilar sus palabras. Pensando en como arreglarlo.

Se animo a echar un rápido vistazo, y si, estaba molesta. Se lo decía su mandíbula apretada, tanto, que los labios estaban prácticamente blancos.

Valla como la había cagado con su ocurrencia.

-Lo... Lo siento... Yo... No quería dec..._ No pudo acabar interrumpido por su carcajada.

Volvió a concentrase en su rostro, mientras ella se desternillaba y sujetaba el estomago, como pudo aguanto la indignación que le invadía. Antes no estaba intentando aplacar su cabreo, no señor, estaba intentando no reírse de él en su cara.

Él se mortificaba por el comentario que había echo mientras ella se cachondeaba.

-Valla y dicen que no tienes sangre en la venas._ La risa volvió a surgir de su pecho. Como pudo mantuvo el tipo, mientras aguardaba a que acabara, en silencio._ Aaron tranquilo..._ Se sentó algo mas serena para hablarle en voz baja._ Convivía con miles de hombres, siendo de las pocas mujeres en la zona, durante meses. He escuchado cosas mucho mas bestias. Solo me ha sorprendido viniendo de ti._ Se volvió a echar como si nada hubiera pasado, el decidió imitarla para normalizar las cosas volviendo a su estomago.

-¿Por qué?

-¿Eh?

-¿Por qué te ha sorprendido tanto viniendo de mi?_ le pregunto con descaro aun molesto.

-Por la imagen que proyectas... No se, frío y controlado. Distante, como si fueras inmune a las mujeres que te rodean. Pero supongo que eres un hombre después de todo._ Por un momento el deseo de demostrarle cuan acertada era afirmación, acudió a su mente. Pero por otro lado sabia que ya la había fastidiado bastante por una noche.

-Pues si que te has fijado en mi por los pasillos._ La pincho alagado por la idea.

-En todo tu equipo en realidad._ Aaron se ladeó apoyando su mejilla en su vientre con la pregunta en su mirada. Ella lo capto de inmediato._ Hice los cursos, he ido a vuestras charlas. Incluso he presentado una solicitud desde la baja de Callahan. Pero por lo visto no he pasado el corte, porque el jefe de la unidad no me ha llamado para la entrevista. Dicen por ahí que es un jefe muy duro y exigente.

Ambos se rieron al compás de manera suave.

Intento hacer memoria, mientras sonreía, nadar entre los recuerdos de expedientes que llevaba estudiando desde hacia varias semanas. Pero eran demasiados y no lograba ubicarla.

-La verdad es que ese jefe tuyo aun no ha tenido tiempo de entrevistarse con nadie._ intento dar ligereza a su voz._ No recuerdo haber visto tu expediente aun._ Y lo recordó de golpe. Por eso le pareció recordar la foto de la identificación. La había tenido en sus manos, pero la descarto de inmediato por su aparente juventud.

Prefirió callarse sin querer reconocer, que en un intento por aligerar su trabajo, había ido despachando a los mas jóvenes solo por serlo.

-En fin continuemos_ pasar a otra cosa era lo mejor._ Tienes una botella que comprarme. ¿Cuál es tu libro preferido y a que edad lo leíste?_ Le pareció una buena manera de adivinar su edad.

Ya le era obvio que era mucho mas madura que la mayoría de veinteañeras, pero si elegía una libro relativamente nuevo seria mas sencillo calibrar su edad dependiendo su lanzamiento.

-He leído demasiados como para elegir solo uno. Pero me quedaría con "El juego de Ender" Lo leí a los 8 años aunque lo tuve que releer a los 12 para disfrutarlo.

Aaron maldijo en su interior. Si, era un buen libro de ciencia-ficción que había ganado los premios Nébula y Hugo. A él mismo le encantaba y era considerado unos de los mejores clásicos del genero. Pero joder, lo habían publicado en 1985. Aunque le impresionaba que una niña de solo 12 años pudiera entender completamente la novela.

-¿Cuál es la película que mas te gusto en la infancia?_ Datos concretos era lo que buscaba. Debía reconocerse que hacia bastante que dejo de ser solo por la apuesta, le gustaban las repuestas que iba dándole.

-El vuelo del navegante, también Dentro del Laberinto*.

-¡Venga ya!_ Le espeto indignado por su respuesta. Mientras negaba con la cabeza divertido.

-¿Qué?_ Pudo intuir su sonrisa aun si mirarla.

-Ambas son del ochenta y tantos...

-86.

-Pues eso. Tendrías que haberlas visto con unos 12 o 14 años para que se te quedaran grabadas y tú no rondas los 40.

-O... Podría haber crecido con la colección de vhs de unos padres cinéfilos. ¿Viste alguna de ellas?_ le pregunto como si nada.

-Dentro del laberinto. Fui a verla al cine con Haley, en nuestra primera cita._ Recibió un manotazo recriminatorio en el hombro.

-¿La llevaste a ver esa? ¿En vuestra primera cita? ¿En serio? Una película donde el hombre ideal se convierte en el villano sicópata. No sé ni como quiso repetir._ Le recrimino fingiendo estar indignada.

-Yo tampoco lo he entendido nunca. Pero la película la eligió ella._ Ambos se rieron ante esa ultima frase con la que pretendía defenderse. Si, no fue la mejor elección.

Tampoco entendía la comodidad con la que hablaban de Haley. Claro que había tenido conversaciones con Beth sobre su difunta ex-esposa. Pero siempre, o al menos la mayoría de la veces, había sentido una gran presión oprimiendo su pecho.

Aaron se aclaro la mente con un bufido interno. No estaba tan borracho como seguir comparando a esta, no tan desconocida chica, con su última pareja estable. Si, le atraía. Pero si algo era él, era realista.

Porque una chica como ella joven, divertida, guapa y tan deseable, jamas se fijaría en un vejestorio como él.

Pero cómo no desear el cálido y firme cuerpo, sobre el que ella le había invitado a recostarse.

Se alzo un poco para dar un nuevo trago y distraerse, Susana le imito, quedando sus rostros, demasiado, cerca el uno del otro. Tanto que se perdió en los labios que rodeaban el borde de la boca de la botella. Deseando ser saboreado por ellos.

Cuando al fin logro apartarse, sus ojos quedaron atrapados en su intensa mirada verde.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?_ observo como sus labios se curvaban y sintió su aliento al reír por lo bajo. Si, era una locura. Pero la disfrutaría.

-Es lo que llevas haciendo mas de una hora.

-Aquí y ahora solo somos Susana y Aaron. ¿No?_ trago saliva al sentir la garganta increíblemente seca, viéndola asentir en silencio._ Pero, ¿cuándo salgamos volveremos a ser McGarrett y Hotchner, verdad?_ volvió a asentir en silencio, mientras se mordía el labio inferior con los dientes._ Entonces, mejor que lo aproveche.

Sin decir nada mas se inclino hacia ella en un impulso. Tal vez llevado por la borrachera. Pero sin dudar ni pararse a pensar en el rechazo por primera vez en mucho tiempo. No lo aparto cuando al fin sus labios se encontraron, sino que lo recibió con deseo, tanto que Aaron se pregunto cuanto llevaba reprimiéndose de iniciarlo ella misma.

Acarició con delicadeza la suave piel de su nuca, dejándose arrastrar por la necesidad de profundizar en aquel beso; en ella. Sintiendo como sus dedos se hundían en su corto cabello, provocándole.

No, la forma en la que jugaba con su boca no era infantil ni inexperta. Todo lo contrario.

Aaron abrió los ojos de golpe cuando sintió su cuerpo alejarse acabando con el baile de sus lenguas. Temiendo que todo hubiera acabado. La observo intrigado durante un segundo perdido en la falsa inocencia con la que ella le miraba... Para un segundo después ver su imagen claramente.

Ambos miraron a su alrededor sorprendidos, había vuelto la luz. Y por segunda vez Aaron maldijo en su interior.

El hechizo estaba roto, Susana dio un paso atrás animada.

-Aprovechemos antes de que se valla otra vez.

Sin mas la chica alargó la mano hasta el panel, pulsando sin contemplaciones el botón que ponía fin a la aventura.

Mientras él no podía ni moverse. Un segundo antes estaban besándole y ahora parecía tan feliz de poder huir de él.

Derrotado no pudo mas que imitarla y recoger sus cosas en silencio. No le quedaba de otra. No podía reclamarle nada.

La miro una vez mas, como a la oportunidad perdida que era, mientras ella sujetaba para él las puertas de salida. Y dio el paso con el que todo acabaría al fin entre ellos, mientras la sonrisa en su rostro lo guiaba.

-Una cena..._ la voz de Susana lo trajo de regreso desde sus pensamientos. La miro un momento completamente perdido en su rostro, sin entender su comentario._ Mi premio. Quiero una cena como pago de la apuesta.

Aaron se alzo todo lo alto que era. Le había costado hilar el pensamiento, pero ahora estaba de nuevo lúcido.

-Aún no has ganado. Ni siquiera he dicho una cifra.

-Vale..._ respondió distraída mientras se colocaba bien la mochila en los hombros._ Te vas a equivocar, pero da tu cifra.

Susana levanto su mirada, alegre y expectante, clavando sus ojos en los del hombre. Que se sintió algo intimidado por su repentina seguridad.

-25..._ Aaron, no fue consciente de cuando le dio la orden a su cerebro para que susurrará aquello.

Pero no tenia tiempo para pararse a pensar en el por que de la repentina presión que le oprimía el pecho. O los nervios que le hacían perder fuerza en las piernas.

No, no tenia tiempo para fijarse en él, Susana con delicadeza pero decidida, se acercaba demasiado a su pecho.

Se alzaba sobre las puntas de sus pies. Para acercar sus deliciosos labios hasta rozar con ellos la piel de su mejilla izquierda en el camino hasta su oído.

-32... Así que quiero mi cita. Aaron Hotchner..._ y con un delicado beso en su rostro se despidió.

Se giró y camino alejándose ante la sorprendida mirada del hombre que se sentía una simple marioneta en sus manos. Poco mas que un muñeco de trapo, atrapado en su juego.

Pero feliz y agradecido de serlo.

*1) Coche: En algunos países se conose como autos o carros.

*2) Para: Al menos en España, es un abrigo característico de alumnos, incluyéndose en los uniformes.

*3) Dentro del Laberinto: En sudamerica se titulo solo Laberinto.


End file.
